Tu peux être mon père
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Traduction du texte "You can be my daddy" par ELECTRA Heartbreaker, avec son accord, cela va de soi. "Minato rentre à la maison complètement bourré. Naruto l'aide à aller au lit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela finisse en partie de jambes en l'air !" Attention, yaoi, inceste, langage explicite, vilaine, pas belle auteure perverse ! Don't like, don't read !


**Hello, hello, Minna-san ! Ce texte est donc une traduction de l'Os "You can be my Daddy", écrit par Electra Heartbreaker. Je l'ai tellement adoré que je me suis dit, "Et pourquoi les lectrices/lecteurs de France ne pourraient-ils pas profiter de ce bordel ?" et avec l'accord de l'auteur, je vous publie cette traduction !**

**Comme vous avez vu, c'est un MinaNaru, donc yaoi, inceste, et toutes les cochonneries qui vont avec !**

**Et j'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'écris aussi un MinaNaru (ce qui m'a conduit sur cette fiction), qui sera publiée. Un jour. Peut-être. **

**Bref, enjoy !**

**xxxXxxx**

Naruto Namikaze était assis à son bureau, essayant de faire ses devoirs. Il aurait dû le faire depuis un moment, mais avait préféré passer sa journée dehors avec ses amis, et se retrouvait donc avec cinq pages de Maths, trois pages d'Anglais, et trois pages de Chimie à faire en une nuit ! Beau travail...

Il regarda son horloge murale : 1h47 du matin. _Bordel._

Il continua son travail de chimie. Pour obtenir du sel, en composé ioniques, il faut neutraliser un acide et un basique.

La neutralisation est une réaction chimique pendant laquelle un acide et un basique réagissent pour former du sel. De l'eau est souvent, mais pas forcément, produite lors de l'opération.

Un acide est une substance qui réagit à un basique. Communément, les acides peuvent être identifiés par un goût aigre, qui réagisent aux métaux comme le calcium, ou les basiques comme le carbonate de sodium. Les acides aqueux ont un pH inférieur à 7, dont l'acidité réduit le pH. Les produits chimiques ou substances ayant les propriétés d'un acide son considérées comme acide*.

Une des bases en physique est une substance qui peut accepter des ions hydrogène (protons), ou plus généralement, donner une paire d'électrons. Un basique soluble réfère à la même chose qu'un alcali qui contient et relâche des ions hydroxide (OH-) quantativement.

" J'EN PEUX PLUS DE FAIRE CA !" lança le blond en attrapant ses cheveux. Il passa ses mains devant ses yeux, et les frotta pour éloigner le sommeil. Il commençait déjà à être fatigué alors qu'il lui restait tant de travail à faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu être son père à ce moment précis. Il était actuellement en train de se bourrer la gueule avec ses amis, à une fête de célibataires. Quel chanceux.

"Revenons-en à ces stupides acides et basiques... Ugh" grogna Naruto en se remettant au travail.

Peu de temps après, il peinait à grader les yeux ouverts. Il regarda de nouveau l'horloge : 3h08.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits venir d'en dehors de la maison. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit quelque chose de blond. C'était son père, complètement saoûl, essayant de rentrer la clé dans la serrure sans grand succès. Naruto soupira et descendit les escaliers.

Il déverrouilla la porte et regarda son père, la clé toujours à la main. L'homme le regarda et lui sourit : "Naruto !"

"Salut papa. T'as finalement décidé de rentrer à la maison, hein ?" répondit-il, à la manière d'une femme au foyer.

"Ouais. On s'est éclaté avec les gars !" rit Minato.

"Allez, rentre" Naruto attrapa son père par le bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur, et fermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours réveillé ?" demanda Minato, toujours en souriant grandement.

"Euh... Ca n'a pas d'importance" dit-il, éloignant ce sujet par la même occasion. Son père n'était pas un de ses parents très stricts, mais il pouvait être effrayant parfois. Et Naruto n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa chance de faire autre chose que son travail.

"Ugh" grogna soudainement Minato. "Il fait vraiment chaud, ici..."

"C'est l'hiver, et il fait genre -10 degré dehors, alors j'ai allumé le chauffage."

Minato mit une main sur son ventre et marcha jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit dessus, puis s'allongea lentement. "Je me sens pas très bien..."

"Je jure devant Dieu que si tu vomis sur le-" Sa phrase fut coupé par Minato qui vomit sur lui-même et autour de lui. Le plus jeune grogna et s'approcha de son père. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'aida à se lever. "Allez, je t'emmène à la douche."

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent à la salle de bain, Minato s'accrochant toujours à Naruto.

Au début, Naruto voulut préparer un bain pour son père, mais décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas, puique Minato pourrait probablement se noyer, dans son état. Alors ce serait la douche.

Naruto attrapa le bas du pull de son père et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il s'occupa ensuite de la chemise et des chaussettes. Puis ce fut au tour du pantalon. Finalement, Minato se retrouva en boxer noir et moulant. _Ce putain de cul tellement baisable... Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est pas le moment pour mes fantasme incestueux ! On verra ça plus tard !_

"Euh... Papa ?"

"Hum ?" Minato ouvrit lentement les yeux.

" Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir prendre ta douche tout seul, où..." demanda Naruto. En quelques sortes, il espérait que son père dise oui, mais souhaitait aussi qu'il dise non. Argh, il était perdu !

"Pas vraiment..."

Et voilà.

"Bien" soupira le plus jeune. Il attrapa l'élastique du boxer de son père et le fit descendre en douceur. Il ferma les yeux, mais ses hormones le travaillaient. Il les rouvrit finalement, et fut impressionné. Son père était _énorme _!

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Naru-chan ?" demanda son père en souriant.

Le cadet rougit et jeta le morceau de tissu à travers la pièce. "Ferme-la et entre dans la douche"

Minato fit ce qu'on lui dit. Naruto retira rapidement son T-shirt et tourna le robinet d'eau. L'eau chaude sommença à couler sur le corps de son père. Son corps si sexy et si musclé. _No !_

Il remplit le creux de sa main de gel douche et commença à frotter la poitrine de son père et autres parties de son corps. Il commença à s'approcher de plus en plus dangereusement du pénis de Minato. _Mon Dieu, tuez-moi ! Pourquoi je dois avoir affaire à ça ?_

Naruto passa deux fois sa main dessus, très rapidement, juste assez pour y mettre du savon. _Voilà. C'est suffisant pour le moment. Il pourra toujours prendre une autre douche plus tard._

"Hmm... Naruto" gémit Minato tandis que Naruto frottait sa poitrine et son ventre. Le plus jeune rougit et continua sa tâche, puis il ralluma le robinet et rinça tout le savon. Il aida ensuite son père à sortir de la douche et le sécha avec une serviette.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Minato, et Naruto sortit de l'armoire un pantalon de survêtement gris qu'il lui lança. "Allez, habiles-toi".

"Non, attends" ajouta-t-il rapidement. Il rouvrit l'armoire et en sortir un boxer noir. "J'ai oublié ça".

Minato essaya tant bien que mal d'enfiler les vêtements, avant de s'installer dans son lit. "Hmm... Ca fait du bien" gémit-il en sentant le tissu froid frotter contre sa peau.

Naruto attrapa les draps et recouvrit son père avec. "Voilà. Dors maintenant, ivrogne ramolli !"

Naruto fit demi-tour et se prépara à partir lorsqu'il senti une main attraper son poignet. Il se retourna et vit son père le regarder, le suppliant des yeux. "S'il te plaît... Reste..." murmura Minato.

_Putain de merde._

Naruto déglutit difficilement et resta simplement planté là. _Ne... bouges... surtout... pas... _

"Naruto ?" appela son père d'une voix douce.

"Hm ?"

"S'il te plaît, restes. Je déteste être seul..."

Naruto soupira mais décida de rester. Il retira ses vêtements, pour ne garder que son boxer et se glissa sous les draps. Il se coucha juste à côté de son père, et les recouvrit tout deux du doux tissu.

"Bonne nuit, papa" dit Naruto, en tournant le dos à son père. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder à ce moment précis. Il se sentait durcir. _Pourquoi moi ?_

Minato se blottit contre Naruto et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque. "Hmm" gémit-il doucement.

Le rouge sur les joues de Naruto s'approfondit. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se calmer et de s'endormir. Mais il pouvait sentir l'air chaud venir du nez de son père, et glisser sur sa peau.

Les seules choses que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les respirations des deux hommes, ce qui rendit Naruto encore plus nerveux. Silence gênant. Son père était simplement en train de l'étreindre. Et il avait une érection à cause de ça ! Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

"Hmm... Naru" souffla Minato d'une voix rêveuse. Il pressa son corps plus fort contre celui de Naruto et passa ses bras autour de lui.

"Eeeh ?" glapit le plus jeune. Ses joues prirent feu de nouveau. Il n'avait pas crié juste parce que son père s'était pressé lui, mais parce que _l'érection _de son père s'était frottée à lui. "P-Papa?"

"Hmm ?"

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à son père. Leurs membres en érection se frôlèrent l'un l'autre, faisant s'ouvrir les yeux de Minato. "Naruto ?"

Ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Naruto pourrait les regarder pour l'éternité. Bien sûr, il avait lui aussi les yeux bleus, mais ceux de son père étaient différents : ils étaient parfaits.

Minato leva une main et retira tendrement une mèche de Naruto qui couvrait son regard. Son fils allait bientôt avoir besoin de se faire couper les cheveux. "Magnifique" lâcha-t-il d'une voix songeuse.

_M-Magnifique ? Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ?_

"Naruto..." commença Minato. "S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas pour ça"

" Qu-" La phrase du cadet fut coupé par deux lèvres chaudes qui vinrent s'écraser en douceur sur les siennes. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de son père entrer. Il avait le goût du paradis ! Mélangé à l'alcool, bien sûr. Il commença alors à lui rendre son baiser. Il sentit son corps perdre sa contenance, ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, son érection devenir encore plus pressante.

Naruto les fit rouler sur le côté, pour s'asseoir sur le bassin de Minato. Il se rapprocha du visage de son père, et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Puis Minato traça la ligne de la mâchoir de l'adolescent, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. "Je t'aime, Naruto" souffla-t-il avant d'y glisser un coup de langue.

Naruto se pencha ensuite pour déposer des baisers papillons le long de la poitrine de son père. Une fois qu'il atteignit son téton gauche, il y passa sa langue, appréciant le gémissement de Minato, avant de continuer de l'autre côté.

Une fois satisfait, il continua sa descente de baiser jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon de son père. Il en attrapa le haut et commença à le retirer lentement, révélant une nouvelle partie de sentier de son corps menant à- _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est réellement en train d'arriver._

Naruto empoigna l'érection de Minato par-dessus son boxer et commença à la frotter de sa main et reçut un gémissement plein de lubricité en retour "Ah, Naruto !"

Naruto embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de son père, puis tira sur l'élastique du boxer et le ft descendre le long de ses jambes, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui aggripait les poignets. Il releva les yeux, confus.

"Attends Naruto ! Qu... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que les gens qualifieraient de "normal" et je ne veux pas te causer de douleur, physique ou morale" La voix de Minato était vraiment inquiète, ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

"Papa, sérieusement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ça, tout de suite. On pourra en parler plus tard."

"Non. C'est vraiment gros, et je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de te violer"

"Papa" dit Naruto. "Tu ne me violes pas. J'en ai envie. J'en ai envie depuis vraiment longtemps, mais je voulais juste pas me l'avouer. Donc on peut continuer ?"

Minato lança un regard interrogatif à son fils, pas convaincu de devoir continuer.

En ayant assez de discuter, Naruto frotta la verge de son père contre son boxer pas encore retiré, ce qui fit gémir le plus âgé. Dieu merci ils n'avaient pas de voisins. "Bordel ! Ok, continue !"

Le blond sourit, satisfait de sa victoire. _Oui !_

Naruto retira définitivement le sous-vêtement de son père. Il lui écarta les cuisses, et mit le premier coup de langue sur le bout du gland. Il embrassa ensuite toute la longueur de cette magnifique hampe et le prit en bouche entièrement.

Minato arqua son dos quand Naruto l'engouffra tout entier, ce qui le surpris d'abord, car il ne se souvenait pas qu'un seul de ses amants ait réussi à le prendre entièrement au premier essai. Il empoigna les cheveux de Naruto tandis que celui-ci continuait de faire monter et descendre sa tête. Ses doigts se resserèrent dans les mèches blondes. La façon dont la langue de son fils glissait sur son pénis lui faisait découvrir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées.

"Ah... Naruto... J-Je... Je vais jouir !" gémit Minato d'une voix faible.

Naruto n'y prêta pas attention et continua à s'affairer. Après quelques aspirations et coups de langue, son père ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Criant le nom de Naruto, il jouit d'un jet de liquide blanc dans la bouche de son fils. Minato avait tellement, _tellement _bon goût. Il fit en sorte de ne jamais oublier ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce goût.

Une fois satisfait, Minato étendit son bras pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il en sorti un tube de lubrifiant et un petit paquet bleu. Il les plaça sur la table de chevet avant de continuer ses préliminaires passionnés avec Naruto.

Après une douzaine de gémissements et halètements, Minato attrapa la bouteille. Il humidifia ses doigts du liquide transparent, avant de se pencher sur Naruto et dessiner son entrée de l'index, et commencer à pousser contre.

"Ah !" cria Naruto. Il s'écarta un peu en sentant le doigt froid et mouillé le pénétrer lentement. Il en senti un autre alors que Minato commençait à l'étirer un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Il espérait simplement que ce soit incroyable.

Quand Minato eut fini, il retira ses doigts et attrapa le sachet bleu. Il le déchira pour l'ouvrir, enfila le préservatif sur son membre plus dur que la roche. "Dépêche-toi, Papa ! Et baise-moi, bordel !" supplia Naruto.

Minato sourit et déposa un baiser dans le bas de la nuque de son fils. "Si impatient."

Naruto attendit avec impatience pendant que Minato attrapait ses fesses pour les écarter. Le plus vieux frotta son érection contre l'entrée de Naruto, avant de presser le gland tout contre, et commencer à le prénétrer lentement.

_J'irai en enfer pour ça... _Pensa Minato

Naruto se mordit les lèvres en sentant son père s'enfoncer en lui. Minato se retira et se rengaina avec force en Naruto. Il était si étroit qu'il dut serrer les dents. Il fit en sorte de ne pas blesser l'ado, mais son l'excitation le rendait fou.

Il bougea lentement au début, mais commença à bouger plus vite en sentant l'anus de Naruto se détendre, ce qui lui permit d'entrer et sortir avec plus de facilité. "Merde, Papa !" cria Naruto. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait incroyablement mal, mais en même temps, c'était la meilleure sensation au monde. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

Plusieurs va-et-vients plus tard, Naruto hurla lorsque sa prostate fut atteinte par le bout du pénis de Minato. Celui-ci recommença, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme il aimait entendre ces gémissements et halètements ! Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à les entendre chaque soirs.

"Ah merde ! Oui ! Comme ça ! Vas-y, plus fort, papa !"

Naruto cria de nouveau quand Minato l'écrasa contre le lit. Il adorait la façon dont son père était doux et brutal en même temps.

Le plus âgé se pencha et commença à branler le membre de son amant, en synchronisation avec le rythme de ses va-et-vients. Il déposa une trainée de baisers sur le dos de son fils. "Bordel !" gémit Minato.

Tous les deux haletaient et gémissaient fort, appréciant le moment présent. "Qui est ton papa, hein, Naruto ?"

"Toi !" cria Naruto, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

"Dis-le encore ! Plus fort !" ordonna Minato.

"Toi !"

" Je suis ton quoi ?"

" Tu es mon père ! Oh bordel de merde, oui, oui, oui !"

"Merde ! Naruto, t'es tellement putain de bon !" haleta Minato. Il sentait qu'il atteignait lentement l'orgasme. Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts et plus fréquents, tandis qu'un sentiment bien connu se faisait sentir dans son bas-ventre. Cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand.

"Naruto ! J-Je vais jouir !"

Il accéléra ses mouvements. Leurs hanches claquaient violemment en se rencontrant, et la friction le rendait fou. Finalement, une sensation de pure extase le fit exploser. Il crut voir les étoiles, tandis qu'il jouissait de toutes ses forces dans le préservatif. "OH MON DIEU !" hurla-t-il à plein poumon. C'était la première fois qu'il jouissait aussi fort, et il en apprécia chaque millisecondes.

Naruto atteint l'orgasme peu de temps après. Il se déversa sur les draps en criant "PAPA !"

Minato retira son pénis et les genoux de Naruto se dérobèrent. Il tomba sur le lit, en continuant d'haleter, cherchant de l'air comme s'il venait de finir un Marathon. Le plus âgé retira le préservatif usagé et le jeta dans la poubelle, avant de s'allonger à côté de son fils. Naruto lui fit face et sourit. "C'était... juste... paradisiaque" réussi-t-il à dire entre deux halètements.

"Ouais" répondit son père en lui rendant son sourire. "J'ai jamais autant apprécié le sexe. T'es incroyable".

Naruto rougit et ferma les yeux. Il les recouvrit tout deux avec les draps, et se blottit contre son aîné. Le liquide blanc et collant était toujours en-dessous, mais il n'en avait sincèrement rien à foutre. Il s'en occuperait le lendemain matin. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment était de s'endormir dans les bras de son père.

"Je t'aime, mon précieux Naru-chan" dit Minato en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Naruto.

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa."

**xxxXxxx**

**Voilà, voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, si vous avez aimé, ça fera plaisir à l'auteur (il y est très attaché) ! Bref, ma première traduction, j'espère que j'ai réussi à garder le meilleur de cet OS ! **

***: Dans la version originale, c'est deux mots différents, mais la différence n'existe pas en français ^^**

**Je vous cache pas que j'ai douillé pour la traduction de la leçon de chimie ! Déjà qu'en français, j'y pige rien...**


End file.
